For You
by InsideTheFangirlsHead
Summary: Its been five years since the revolution but Peeta still has to deal with the warped visions that his hijacking left him with. Luckily he still has Katniss to help. Short & sweet. Summary sucks but read on I hope you like :D


**AN: Wrote this on a whim. Was listenign to some rather depressing yet very touching ( Think of- Bring him home_ Les mis,_ I'll cover you reprise_ RENT _and _Glee_'s cover I'll stand by you) music and came up with this short and sweet thingie. I continued to listen while I wrote and was very very close to crying by the end. Hope you Enjoy! **

**One last thing! I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>When my grip on reality starts to fade away my body stiffens in apprehension. She lying right there in my arms, her dark hair loose and fanning out over the bed. I attempt to remove my arms from around her body but the movement jerks her awake. Her eyes snap open to meet mine and a crease forms between her brows. I sit up fast, she mirrors me. I sit upright on the bed as the visions that may or may not be true swim across my vision. She holds her bow and arrow ready to shoot at her target. She shoots and her target is hit. Finnick falls to the ground dead with an arrow through his heart.<p>

"Real or not real," I spit through gritted teeth. "You killed Finnick Odair in the Quarter Quell?" Her eyes water and she put her hands on my cheeks making me look her in the eyes.

"Not real." She whispers a tear going down her olive cheek. "I never would have done that. Don't you remember being in the Capitol with him?" I nod. _Yes, I remember._ I twist out of her grasp and leap off our bed. I sweep out of the room and into the hall way. I come to a closet. The door is closed I slam my fist against the door, sending an explosive bang into the otherwise tranquil night. I lay my head against the door hoping that the coolness of the door will clear the visions. I feel warmth running down my hand, _blood._ I watch as it drips from the cuts on my knuckles, slides down my clenched fingers and drips onto the floor. I focus on the pain from the door letting it deter my mind from what are probably false accounts of events that happened over five years ago.

I hear her padding down the hall. Her bare feet are cushioned by the carpet.

"Go away, Katniss." I whisper. I don't want her too see me like this. Although my simple statement never deters her. She comes up behind me and puts one hand on my back and the other encircles my bloody fist. "No" I try to shake her off but she doesn't move. "I don't want to hurt you." She places her head on my back.

"This has happened so many times I've lost count" she whispers. I am about to form an apology when her statement takes a different direction. "You haven't hurt me yet. It won't happen now." I turn around. Her words are starting to break apart the memories.

"Talk to me. It helps." She looks at my face and nods. She pulls my hand and makes me walk with her towards the washroom.

"The picture you're painting is wonderful." She sits me down on the edge of the bath. "The colours are very vibrant." She pulls a bandage from the cupboard and commences to wrap my hand. "She looks beautiful, and I love how you painted Lady with her. Prim would have loved it." I think about my unfinished painting that is sitting on the easel downstairs by the front window. " I think Prim would have loved Haymitch's geese too." She sighs and finishes wrapping up my hand. She's broken though the haze enough that I can focus on her now.

"Prim loved animals." I state as she starts to walk us back to the bedroom.

"Real." She states, crossing the room toward the bed. I sit down before she does. I look up at her.

"You died when she died." I hold both her hands in mine. Her hands shake, she nods.

"But I'm still here because of you." She sits on the bed beside me and kisses my lips. "And I am here _for_ you too." She kisses me again, deeper. I have no doubt in either statement. I have no need to ask if it's true. I don't know how long the kiss lasts but we end up lying down on the bed as we were before my episode. I hold her against my chest. Our breathing is synchronized. The darkness is nice. I can't see much, so it seems as if it's only us. She nestles in the crook of my arm and sighs contently.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"For what? "she asks tilting her head upwards toward me.

"For being here." I say holding her closer. "You make it bearable." She smiles and runs her finger over the bandage covering my knuckles.

" Back at you." She gives me one last kiss on the cheek and lays her head down. " Goodnight."

" Goodnight. " I Sigh, and as long as I have Katniss here beside me it will be.

* * *

><p><strong>Cornyawful ending? I think so... oh well. Gotta love Katniss and Peeta. So reviews = love. People need love to live. ;p. Review!**


End file.
